Piltover
}} Piltover, also known as the City of Progress, is a thriving, progressive city whose power and influence is on the rise. It is Valoran's cultural center, where art, craftsmanship, trade and innovation walk hand in hand. Its power comes not through military might, but the engines of commerce and forward thinking. Situated on the cliffs above the district of Zaun and overlooking the ocean, fleets of ships pass through its titanic sea-gates, bringing goods from all over the world. The wealth this generates has given rise to an unprecedented boom in the city's growth. Piltover has - and still is - reinventing itself as a city where fortunes can be made and dreams can be lived. Burgeoning merchant clans fund development in the most incredible endeavors: grand artistic follies, esoteric hextech research, and architectural monuments to their power. With ever more inventors delving into the emergent lore of hextech, Piltover has become a lodestone for the most skilled craftsmen the world over. Lore Piltover is a thriving, progressive city overlooking the ocean. Fleets of ships pass through its titanic sea-gates, bringing goods from all over the world. Merchant clans fund incredible endeavors, including artistic follies and architectural monuments to their individual power. With ever more inventors delving into hextech, Piltover has become the destination for the most skilled craftspeople from across Runeterra.Piltover Champions of Piltover Other Related Champions * keeps the city streets of Zaun and Piltover safe. * managed a successful heist of The Clockwork Vaults. * is a Spirit that protects Zaun and Piltover. * is a Piltover criminal and an adversary to . * is searching for his peoples crystals. * managed a succesful heist of The Clockwork Vaults. * is an adversary to . History Birth of Progress Day Zaun finalized its plans to destroy a portion of the isthmus connecting Valoran and the Southern Continent, allowing for safe sea passage between eastern and western Valoran. The plan involved using thousand of chemtech bombs to crack open an area of the land so that a cavern could be created, but the results were catastrophic, as in what seemed to be an accident, the bombs triggered a series of earthquakes that completely destroyed the isthmus and sank large districts of Zaun and thousands of its citizens, while also leaking poisonous gas into the city's surviving areas. , empowered by the prayers of Zaun's people, arrived and blew away the gas, saving many lives and being eternally remembered by Zaun's denizens, converting her from a goddess of faith for sailors to a guardian deity for Zaun. She has yet to leave Zaun following this event. Eventually Zaun was rebuilt. In order to regulate the oceanic passage they were built over, the Sun Gates were constructed, forcing all transport through the waters to be regulated by Zaun. This brought immense wealth to the city and likely led to Piltover's construction and elevation from Zaun, as the ruling families were in control of the taxes and trade produced by the Sun Gates, leading to the formation of the actual merchantile clans. Construction of the Sun Gates led to great changes in eastern Valoran and the eastern seas, as Noxus was from this point on able to more easily pool together resources from across its empire without needing land travel, and Bilgewater's pirates found the seas brimming with trade ships waiting to be plundered, feeding in to the criminal underbelly of the city. Discovery of the First Hex Crystals The Ferros family gained most of its wealth through a rare crystal harvested from a creature native to the sands of a distant valley. These first hex-crystals, or “first crystals,” contained power normally reserved to those born with innate magical ability. Great-Great Aunt Elicia lost an arm, and nearly her life, during one such early expedition. Her sacrifice was celebrated, and it set an expectation that is still reflected in the Ferros family motto today, “For family, will I give.” The creatures Elicia Ferros found, the Brackern, were not an unending resource, and Camille's family had to look for ways to augment the crystals they had accumulated. Utilizing certain shadow investments in chemtech and runic alchemy, the Ferros family brought to market the less powerful, but easier to procure, synthetic hex-crystals. Such power often comes with consequences, and the production of synthetic crystals is rumored to be a heavy contributor to the Zaun Gray. Hex Crystal Destruction Clan Giopara’s explorers discovered a raw, blue crystal deep within the Shuriman desert. , one of their youngest apprenta, volunteered to experiment on it, though his lack of tact in doing so prompted Clan Giopara to give it to their better-mannered scholars as a form of punishment. Yet, after many months, the scholars reached a unanimous conclusion that the crystal was worthless. The disappointed clan leaders finally handed the crystal over to Jayce, assuming that even he wouldn’t be able to learn anything from it. Jayce spent many months running every variety of test on the crystal. Deciding to not give up in his efforts, he approached the problem from newer different angles, which later proved promising. Shortly before that, a toxic event in the Sump levels of Zaun transformed thousands from the Factorywood into rabid psychotics. Before that situation , a brilliant Zaunite inventor skilled in cybernetics and robotics, used a powerful soporific to sedate the victims and bring them back to his labs to try and undo the damage. The toxins had begun to eat away portions of their brains, but Viktor was able to slow the degenerative process by opening up their craniums and employing machinery to slowly filter their bloodstreams of poison. The technology available to him wasn’t up to the task, and Viktor knew many people were going to die unless he found a way to greatly enhance his purgative machinery. As he fought to save these people, he detected the surge of Hextech energy coming from the lab of his former associate, Jayce. On the following day, Viktor appeared and told Jayce that he only needed one thing for his Glorious Evolution – a power source like Jayce’s crystal. Jayce disagreed, informing Viktor that what he truly needed was a moral compass. Viktor, who had long grown tired of Jayce’s rudeness, leapt upon him, grabbed the crystal and knocked Jayce unconscious with it. When Jayce awoke hours later, he noticed that though the Shuriman crystal was gone Viktor hadn’t seemed to notice or care about the smaller shard. He returned to Zaun and hooked the strange crystal to his machinery, readying a steam golem host for each afflicted person in case their body gave out under the stress of the procedure. Empowered by the new crystal, Viktor’s machines went to work and, gradually, the damage from the toxins began to reverse. After stole a Brackern crystal from , Jayce raided Viktor's lab with his newly made powered by a shard of the same hex crystal. He made his way into the heart of the lab. Due to a misunderstanding, they both ended up fighting fiercely, suffering severe injuries. In the end, Jayce managed a desperate strike at the crystal. He shattered it and escaped as Viktor's machines and laboratory were destroyed in the aftershock of the explosion. Get Jinxed! Piltover has been known as the City of Progress for the countless technological advancements it has made, but found a way to halt progress entirely for some time: anarchy! Chaos, buildings crumbling, people dying, painted animals running rampant, and the city in constant gunfire... it was Jinx's dream. Piltover's Finest, and , attempted to track her down to no avail. As Jinx's rampage escalated, Caitlyn declared a city-wide manhunt for her. Jinx responded to this by marking the treasury with a challenge to Vi, saying that she would attack the place at the time and date she had written there. When the time came, she showed up and began to wreak havoc as usual. Vi began chasing her, smashing through every wall along the way. Eventually Jinx was cornered, but she let loose a barrage of rockets, destroying the building. When the officers had awoke, all the gold was intact still remained and Jinx had spelled out something in the sky using the city's lights: "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!". Progress Day Three Noxian spies, Gysbert, Tamara, and Colette, infiltrated Piltover for many months in hopes of placing an agent inside Clan Medarda. They used the annual Progress Day to showcase their technical skills to the clan's masters and apprenta. Tamara Lautari showcased her Hex-Armillary Amplifier invention. It worked by harnessing the properties of a crystal and exponentially increasing its output. However, the invention itself proved to be dangerous as it almost destroyed the entire hall due to its faulty construction - which was intended to sabotage the proceedings. Later on, after leaving the Medarda mansion, Tamara was apprehended by , who had discovered her true identity and purpose in the city. She was subsequently banished and sent back to Noxus. Both Tamara and Gysbert failed to become Medarda apprenta, but Colette succeeded. Some time after, Colette would obtain a Medarda trading map, which she would relay to Noxian intelligence. Locations Piltover is a city-state located on an isthmus between Valoran and Shurima. The current well known locations (not counting Zaun) in Piltover are: Connected Cities Dual city-states that control the major trade routes between Valoran and Shurima. Home both to visionary inventors and their wealthy patrons, the divide between social classes is becoming more dangerous. North Piltover Piltover Bluewind Court.jpg|Bluewind Court Piltover Workshop Of The Horological Institute.jpg|Workshop Of The Horological Institute Piltover Workshops.jpg|Other Workshops * Bluewind Court: The most influential individuals of Piltover live in Bluewind Court, located in northern Piltover. The north of the city is where the bulk of the clans have their mansions and heavily guarded workshop compounds, such as the mansions of clans Arvino, Cadwalder, Ferros, Giopara, Holloran, Kozari, Medarda, Morichi and Torek. ** Jayce's Laboratory: As part of the Giopara Mansion, the lab the work area of the city's famous guardian, . It is the place where he himself made his famous Mercury Hammer, which was later used against . ** Workshop of The Horological Institute: Workshops of hextech researchers are magnificent examples of what a wealthy patron can do for an inventor. * Drawsmith Arcade: A vaulted structure of colored glass and ironwork columns. * Heimerdinger's Pyrotechnic Provisions: The workshop of the yordle inventor; many inventions have been imagined, created, tested, and sold in this establishment. * Mainspring Crescent: The fashionable promenade of cafes, bistros, and supper clubs. The Drawsmith Arcade contains small theatres. * Piltover City Zoo: The Piltover City Zoo houses a large assortment of flora and fauna from across Runeterra. It was recently vandalized by . * Reveck Residence: Previous residence of Corin Reveck, the city's famous clockwork inventor. He and his daughter were forced to abandon it and move down to Zaun to help the sick and needy during an epidemic. Reveck returned to Piltover by selling a collection of clockwork figurines left behind by his daughter before she gave into the sickness for the benefit of others and was replaced with hextech. * The Explorers Guild House: The House of the Official Piltover Guild for explorers, they are tasked at funding, monitoring, and acquiring archaeological artifacts from its guild members from across Runeterra. These artifacts are later used for research or placed in one of many Piltover museums. South Piltover Piltover Sidereal Avenue.jpg|Sidereal Avenue Piltover Entrance To Piltover Treasury.jpg|Entrance to Piltover Treasurey Piltover The Ecliptic Vaults.jpg|The Ecliptic Vaults Piltover Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra.jpg|Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra Zaun Boundary Markets.jpg|Boundary Markets * Ezreal's House: One of the cities most famous residence, the house houses a large assortment of artifacts found by the explorer himself. * Boundary Markets: The levels where division between Zaun and Piltover blurs are home to thriving markets and Commercia Halls. Boundary Markets areas are the most cosmopolitan of the city, where people from all walks of life and levels of society can be found for the purchase and sale of goods. ** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved: Located at the end of the Boundary Markets in southern Piltover, the Church is the main location where worshipers of the Glorious Evolved from both Piltover and Zaun come to worship their deity, the Gray Lady. Its is also a place where the disenfranchised come to seek refuge, and where the crippled come for techmaturgical miracles. * Sidereal Avenue: The streets of Piltover are rumored to be paved with gold, but to the disappointment of many a hopeful traveler, that is simply a metaphor. However, the city’s most wondrous structures and streetscapes are funded by the merchant clans, who flaunt their wealth as much as possible. Such place is the Sidereal Avenue, home to the Piltover Treasury. ** The Ecliptic Vaults: Located in Sidereal Avenue, were once considered to be Piltover's most secure bank, before breached their heavily reinforced walls. ** Clockwork Vault: ''' Located at the Southern part of the city. This bank was considered secure as well, only to also be broken into, this time by and . ** '''Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra: Zidelo's Incognium Runeterra is located in the Incognia Plaza, connected to the Sidereal Avenue in southern Piltover. The lifetime's work of Valentina Zindelo, the Incognium Runeterra is a device she claimed was able to locate any individual in the world. Since Zindelo’s mysterious death, many believe her alchemical formulae to have been stolen. The contraption is left inoperable. * Sapphilite Row: A street where Zalie's is located in. ** Zalie's Expeditionary Outfitters & Haberdashery: Subscribed by as one one of the best outfitters in Piltover, the shop is outfitted with a wide range of clothing for every need. The Sun Gates Piltover The Sun Gates.jpg|The Sun Gates Piltover Impacts Across Valoran.jpg|The Sun Gates (Full View) Piltover Trade And Progress.jpg|The Sun Gates (Other Side) Piltover The Great Funicular Of Cantexta.jpg|The Great Funicular Of Cantexta Piltover Wharfside Docks.jpg|Wharfside Docks The most important location in all of Piltover, the construction of these sea-gates made Piltover a hub of mercantile trade between Valoran and Shurima. They were constructed as a necessity of the city, but unfortunately, an accident during their construction sank large chunks of Zaun into the sea. In Piltover, Progress Day marks the anniversary of the day the Sun Gates opened for the first time, allowing trade to pass easily through the city, bringing unimaginable wealth to the city's rulers. In Zaun, it is a day to remember those lost in the geological upheaval that created the east-west passage and submerged entire districts underwater. * Wharfside Docks: Located at the lower end of the Sun Gates, the quaysides of Piltover are always busy, with ships from every major port passing through the Sun Gates every day. Culture General= Trade is the lifeblood of Piltover, and its command of the main sea-route between east and west has seen its coffers swell with gold. A consequence of this has been the rapid expansion of the Noxian empire, whose armies and supplies can now travel the length and breadth of Valoran with relative ease. It has also allowed Bilgewater to prosper as a haven for pirates and reavers who prey on ships traveling to and from Piltover. The climate around Piltover is generally balmy, but when the temperature changes rapidly, sea fogs often envelop the docks and warehouses. The quaysides of Piltover are always busy, and anyone with a strong back and the will to work can easily find employment. A hundred accents are heard on the wharfside streets at any given time, and scores of ships from every port pass through the Sun Gates every day. The cosmopolitan nature of Piltover makes its inhabitants as varied as their city, but there remains a particular character to its people. A citizen of Piltover is typically self-reliant, does not expect handouts, and always aspires to do better. They are averse to meddling from outsiders, and see an open and free market as essential to the city's continued prosperity. As much as the citizens of Piltover and Zaun like to pretend they are separate entities, both are far more intertwined than they might openly admit, having strong biological and cultural ties to one another. |-|Languages= Language Slangs Due to Piltover and Zaun being international trade ports, every type of language can be heard around its docks. Over the course of its history, Zaunites / Piltovans have formed their own terms and slang: * All-night bender - Phrase describing one who has spent a long night under the influence. "Bender" is also real-life slang. * Apprenta - Apprentice. * Bells - Term for the hour. Example: Eight bells = 8:00 * Burn-off - Smoke from combustion. * Chem-burnt - Experiencing negative effects from being exposed to toxic compounds too much. * Chem-fumes - Chemical gas, smoke, or vapor. * Chem-stunted - Experiencing negative effects from being exposed to toxic compounds too much. * Crawl-hatch - Opening in the sides of pipes or ducts for maintenance and manual cleaning. * Chem-punk - Derogatory term used for a trouble maker, or gang member from Zaun. * Dram-dealer - Person who sells dram. * First rule of the Sump - Only marks go in through the front door. * Foundlings - Orphans. * Foundling home - Orphan Home. * Go pound a sump - An insult. * The Gray - Term used to describe Zaun's thick chemical atmosphere. * The Gray Lady - The holy patron saint of the Glorious Evolved. * Grayout - Massive pollution of The Gray. * Grey-pox - Illness caused by The Gray. * Head up top - Phrase meaning "Go to Piltover". * Hereabouts - Phrase used to describe a person's current location. * Hex-mechanics - People who work with hextech. * Horticulturalists - People that tend to cultivairs. * Janna’s mercy! - A Zaunite exclamation used in cases of extreme danger, a plea for help. * Lung Blight - Illness caused by The Gray. * Mark - A thief’s target. * Name day - Birthday. * Not even a plague rat’s brown cough - Basically so silent you could hear a pin drop. * Orderly - A caretaker. * Physicker - phyiscian, or doctor. * Piltie - Derogatory term for Piltover natives. * Pipework - pipes that make up a network. * Sawbones - Zaunite doctor. * Skirl - Term used to describe a shrill, wailing sound from pipes. * Snipe - A derogatory term for a Zaunite child. * Stilt-walking sump-scrapper - A salvager who uses stilts to stay above the toxic gases and sludge of the Sump. * Sump-raker - A derogatory term for a person from the Sump level. * Sump-scrapping - The act of salvaging items from the Sump level. * Sump-snipe - A derogatory term for a child from the Sump level. * Sump-scrappers - People who make a living salvaging items from the Sump level. Also known as a Sumper. * Sump-sucker - A derogatory term for a person from the Sump level. * Sure as gray follows day - Phrase signifying certainty. * Tallyman - Person who sells merchandise on credit, especially from door to door. * The cliffs are muttering - A reaction to small earthquakes. * Techmaturgy - Field of study combining technology and magic. * Toxic runoff - Poisonous liquid drainage. * Uppside - Term for Piltover. * Well-heeled - Phrase used to describe those well off, named for their state of the soles of their shoes not being worn down, or the type of shoes that wouldn’t last long in the muck below. * You ken? - You know? Writing and Numerals Singed Lore 1.png|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 1 Singed Lore 2.png|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 2 Singed Lore 3.png|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 3 Singed Lore 5.png|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 4 Singed Lore 6.png|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 5 Singed Lore 7.png|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 6 Piltover Zaun Writing Alphabet 01.jpg|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 7 Piltover Zaun Writing Alphabet 02.jpg|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 8 Piltover Zaun Writing Alphabet 03.jpg|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 9 Piltover Ferros Principal Intelligencer.jpg|Piltover and Zaun Writing System 10 Piltover Zaun Numerals.jpg|Piltover and Zaun Numerals Being connected, both Piltover and Zaun have formed similar writing systems and numerals used throughout the two cities. While having a common writing system used for general communication, a specific writing system, both elegant and rough, is used for numerous applications. Its symbols are used for alchemical works and scientific equations. The cities use several different numerical symbols for its mathematical and time measurements. This is due to Piltover and Zaun being key trading hubs for both north and south continents. However, the common numerals used in Piltover and Zaun resemble that of . |-|Objects= Architecture Piltover Structures Of Wonder.jpg|Structures of Wonder Piltover Commercia Halls.jpg|Commercia Halls Piltover Wealth And Status.jpg|Wealth and Status Piltover's newer structures are graceful mixtures of polished marble, latticework bronze and shimmering glass that sit alongside older building of hewn stone and weathered timber. Fluted towers inlaid with gold and silver reach for the clear skies, as arching bridges span the chasms between the clifftops. The entrances to mercantile buildings are often incredibly elaborate. Even those dwellings that predate hextech have since been ornamented with elaborate details to further reinforce the impression that Piltover is a city drowning in gold. The interior of Piltover's buildings are no less ornate than outside, and are often marvels of technological ingenuity in their own right. Clothing Piltover Residence Of The City.jpg|Residence of The City Piltover Jago Medarda.jpg|Jago Medarda Piltover Vaido Violante.jpg|Viado Violante Fashions quickly rise and fall in the salons of Piltover, and while most tastes tend toward formal and functional, there are those who push the boundaries of good taste and common sense with their overly elaborate displays of wealth. There are also those that augment their bodies ether from necessety or for showcasing their progressive and/or wealthy status in the community. There is a distinct difference between the appearance of Piltover and Zaun augments. Piltover's are more flamboiant in their craftmanship, often adorned with elements of gold and blue arcane crystals, while Zaun's were born more of the neceessity and practicality of its environment and often have crude details, with the elements of toxic green colours heavily featured in the most augmented individuals. For those that live in the city for a very long time, its easy to distinguish true augmented individuals from those that arent. The non-augmented individuals are refered to as "fleshies" by the followers of The Gloriously Evolved. Currency Wile the nation trades with all kinds of currency from all corners of Runeterra, it also mints its own currency within the city region. The main currency of Piltover are Golden Hexes (the name originates from the word Hextech), Silver Cogs (or Silver Gears, both are slang terms for 'money' / 'cash'), and Bronze Washers. Due to the cities importantce as a trade hub, the currency has a very strong economic power around the world. Merdarda Heirloom To the wealthy clans of Piltover, sea-borne trade is key to their continued wealth. Detailed knowledge of the ocean’s many trade routes and city ports (as well the people who control them) is jealously guarded and passed down only to worthy heirs. Over the many years of his life, Jago Medarda has sailed far and wide to secure Clan Medarda’s fortune, and his well-traveled - and oft-amended - map offers many clues to those seeking their fortune upon the high seas. Technology Piltover Hextech.jpg|Hextech Piltover Piltover Artifice.jpg|Artifice Piltover Atlas Gauntlets.jpg|Atlas Gauntlets Piltover Disk-Runner 01.jpg|Dusk-Runner Piltover Disk-Runner 02.jpg|Dusk-Runner Piltover Ekalavya's Hexbow.jpg|Ekalavya's Hexbow Piltover Hextech Cube Battery.jpg|Hextech Cube Battery Piltover Hextech Guns.jpg|Hextech Guns Piltover Pneuma-Tube Conduit.jpg|Pneuma-Tube Conduit Piltover Lighting The City Of Progress.jpg|Star Rods Piltover Vishlaa's Hexlyene Caliver.jpg|Vishlaa's Hexlyene Caliver Jhin Awaken Concept 03.jpg|A Piano and A Chandelier Piltover and Zaun do not have mass production or factories for their most stellar inventions - hextech in particular is made by talented craftspeople who have studied for years. But not all creations from both cities are genuine in design or function. Some inventions are fraudulent knockoffs designed to extort the naive and gullible. * Hextech: A is the newly emergent fusion of magic and technology used to create exquisite artifacts that can be wielded by anyone, not just those few with a natural aptitude for the arcane. It harnesses the magical power contained within extremely rare crystals, and its power is limited only by the imagination of their users. It is capable of amazing feats, from powering machinery to creating beams of light capable of cutting the strongest steel. The process of crafting hextech is a closely guarded secret, and no two artificers work to the same methodology. As such, each item of hextech is a unique artifact of rare beauty, a bespoke creation that will likely have taken years to craft. ** Atlas Gauntlets: Exceedingly rare and powerful hextech augments created by Vaido Violante that considerably boost the wearer's strength and dexterity. Continued usage has resulted in skeletal damage to the wearer, but this has not halted demand for such items. Stabilizing the energy outputs of the renowned Atlas Gauntlets is at the top of Vaido Violante's list of priorities. Vi actively uses prototypes of the Atlas Gauntlets. ** : Explosive electro-grenades that, when tossed on target, emit electrical shockwaves which impairs sensory capabilities and neural overload that effectively damage and shut down enemy's response rate. For crowd control, the : protocol allows the use of the bigger and superior version which feature wider area of disruption and "bounces" over solid surfaces for up to thrice times. ** Ekalavya's Hexbow: The power of the hex-coils in this bow make its bolts so powerful that they can punch through cold forged iron. ** : Portable and collapsible stationary automatons capable of continuous rapid-fire of techmaturgical bullets and unleash concentrated laser beams after a brief charging time. This semi-intelligent contraption requires a spotter for accuracy and relies on nearby remote power source to function. Advanced protocols allow the deployment of : which is a heavier armament version capable of collateral damage-shells and stronger laser strikes before its batteries give out. ** Hextech Cube Battery: The first attempt to capture crystalline power in portable form was the Hexahedral Configuration, with shards cut from the Odyn Valley. ** : Unguided mini-warheads capable of striking multiple enemies or single-target concentrated fire, making up for its relatively smaller damage compared to standard warheads with sheer numbers. Enemies of high priority can be eliminated swiftly with the protocol, firing wave after wave of micro-rockets with superior munitions. ** / : Transforming weapon created by in order to assault laboratory and retrieve the hextech crystal he stole. ** Star Rods: A Hextech devices which is used to emit light in the richer streets in Piltover, these lights pierce the darkness (and rising Zaun Gray) with ease. ** : Self-operating, semi-sentient nano-machines capable of administering swift repair to nearby mechanical devices and wounded friendlies. ** : Heavy gauntlets modified by from mining equipment to escape a collapsing mine shaft, later used to break open bank vaults until given a deal by . She later on started using Atlas Gauntlets. ** Vishlaa's Hexlyene Caliver: Originally manufactured for the Piltover Wardens, the designs for this hex-powered weapon have since been locked away as being too dangerous. * Disk-Runner: A one wheeled vehicle with a built in seat, controls, and lighting. * Piano: A musical instrument used for both public and private entertainment. * Pneuma-Tube Conduit: Used for transporting sealed messages between the Commercia Halls, a tangled network of vacuum pipers threads the city, allowing extremely rapid communication across Piltover. |-|Mythos= The Gray Lady The Church of the Glorious Evolved is popular in both Piltover and Zaun. The church, views flesh as inferior to steel and metal and advocates the use of techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of flesh. Some members of the church (and Zaun in general) see as a messianic figure, however he couldn’t care less for them, viewing their quasi-religious cult as an aberration and as another reason to eliminate emotional foibles and the belief in that which could not be empirically proven). Although it's unclear if she's a member, is a respected individual by many in the church, which gives her leeway within it. The Church often takes in the sick, seeing the removal of dying flesh as a key to transforming a person’s life and faith through technology. The Gray Lady is the patron saint of this religion. Her stained glass window is the main focal point of the First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved; her cloak is a mosaic of ash-violet glass, oxidized cogs, and blackened pistons. Her epithet is often invoked when an inventor feels at a loss. Hers is a blessing that often requires sacrifice. The Glorious Evolved celebrates the old Zaunite tradition of sacrificing something personal for Progress Day in the hopes the next iteration of invention will be better. This is a practice that can be traced back to the old days of the city, when the people of Zaun had to rebuild their lives after the devastation of “the incident.” The wealth and growth of Piltover on top of those scarred ruins served as evidence to many that the tradition had merit. Camille has adopted the moniker of “The Gray Lady” but she is not to be confused with the figure. |-|Festivals= Roguery Night Roguery Night is a barely tolerated annual tradition where youthful girls and boys throughout Piltover play practical jokes on their family and neighbors. Progress Day Progress Day is an annual festival of Piltover and Zaun. The main focus of this event is the celebration of the city's technological progress. On this day, many awards and promotions are given to the brightest minds from all across Runeterra who are willing to contribute to the advancement of the city, as well as the showcase of new innovations all across the city. In Piltover, Progress Day marks the moment the Sun Gates opened for the first time, allowing trade to pass easily between the east and west of Valoran. It also marks the moment when taxation on that trade turned the trickle of gold entering the city’s coffers into a fast flowing river. But below in Zaun, it is a day to remember those lost in the geological upheaval that created the east-west passage and submerged entire districts underwater. This day is also when Piltover's apprentas are received on auditions in the Mercantile Clans, the best of the best are selected to join the rich positions of the clan, working with the best Piltover can offer. Government General= Piltover is run by a loose union of mercantile clans. In order to improve the city-state's social and environmental well-being, clans constantly strive to implement their nation's rapid scientific innovations. Piltover is also one among Valoran's least militarized city-states, and also one of its most trusting. Despite that, the city boasts a warship squadron for the protection of the Sun Gates. Mercantile Clans The mercantile clans of Piltover each have their own unique sigil to identify their homes, workshops, shipments, warehouses, inventions, brands and places of business. Each sigil bears many meanings and interpretations; some obvious, some less so. Among the leading families of Piltover, it is customary for one of the younger children to take up the mantle of the family's principal intelligencer, the sword and shield of their clan. Those chosen are tasked with operating in the best interest of a Piltover family, working with the clan master to secure the family's continued success by any means necessary. Clan Ferros, with its wealth of secrets, has always taken this position seriously, putting forward considerable resources to ensure its intelligencer was always the best. |-|Organizations= The Piltover Wardens Piltover Police Crest.png|Piltover Police Seal Piltover Wardens.jpg|A Warden Piltover Awaken concept 01.jpg|Piltover SWAT Warden Helments Piltover Awaken concept 02.jpg|Piltover SWAT Warden Gear 1 Piltover Awaken concept 03.jpg|Piltover SWAT Warden Gear 2 Piltover Awaken concept 04.jpg|Piltover SWAT Warden Gear 3 Caitlyn model fig.jpg|Caitlyn, A Warden Sheriff The Wardens are the men and women tasked with maintaining the rule of law in Piltover. The organization is funded by trade taxes and 'voluntary' contributions from the mercantile clans, outfitting the Wardens with uniforms and equipment. Many of these donations take the form of unique hextech, such as specialized weaponry or other devices. * SWAT Wardens: A special tasks group trained for the cities most dangerous assignments. They are usually outfitted with the most advance technology Piltover Wardens have in their arsenal. Piltover Explorers Guild A guild meant for those Piltovians who hunger to see Runeterra and it's wonders for themselves. In order to get an official membership, one must present great archeology works, long lost artifacts or journals detailing journeys thoughout Runeterra most mysterious places. They are tasked at funding, monitoring, and acquiring archaeological artifacts from its guild members from across Runeterra. These artifacts are later used for research or placed in one of many Piltover museums. Relations To the wealthy clans of Piltover, sea-borne trade is key to their continued wealth. Detailed knowledge of the ocean's many trade routes and city ports (as well as the people who control them) is jealously guarded and passed down only to worthy heirs. Over the years, Jago Medarda has sailed far and wide to secure Clan Medarda's fortune, and his well-traveled - and oft-amended - map offers many clues to those seeking their fortune upon the high seas. Aurma Piltover trading families have close trading ties with the city-state nation of Aurma, such as Clan Medarda with Mistress Arathmae. One of the nations more well known exports to Piltover are Roes and leathers. Bilgewater As Runeterra’s biggest black market, Bilgewater trades all manner of illicit hextech pilfered from Piltover. The Sun Gates allowed Bilgewater to prosper as a haven for pirates and reavers who prey on ships traveling to and from Piltover. Demacia Piltover and Demacia may have their differences, but the two nations are on relatively friendly terms. Scientists from the City of Progress are usually welcomed inside Demacia. However, should the scientists wish to perform experiments there, they must first get clearance from Demacian officials. Holdrum Piltover trading families have close trading ties with the city-state nation of Holdrum, such as Clan Medarda with Lord Brannin of Sea. One of the nations more well known exports to Piltover are pearls and fish sauce. Ixtal In recent times, Ixtali have had an unwelcoming contact with the nation of Piltover. The Piltover Explorers Guild has delved into the Jungle in search of arcane treasures, only to vanish without a trace (due to the wildlife, or the Ixtali defending their borders). However, due to the actions of , Piltover has found out about the existence of this hidden nation. Kumangra Piltover trading families have close trading ties with the city-state nation of Kumangra, such as Clan Medarda with individual known as Panaris. One of the nations more well known exports to Piltover are Song birds from the famous Kumangra Song-Market District, though trading families have a hard time at holding contracts in this nation due to the fickle nature of Kumangrans. Mudtown Piltover trading families have close trading ties with the city-state nation of Mudtown, such as Clan Medarda with individual known as Sallie One-Eye. One of the nations more well known exports to Piltover are materials for red-shale bricks as well as Nirpooti fruit. Noxus As the most expansive nation on Runeterra, Noxus heavily relies on the crucial port of Piltover to connect its land in Valoran and its territory in northern Shurima. Due to the neutral city's strategic location, many Noxian shadow agents have infiltrated all levels of Piltover's society in order to prepare the empire for a possible future invasion. Palclyff Piltover trading families have close trading ties with the city-state nation of Palclyff, such as Clan Medarda with Foreman Piarre Yaeshiff. One of the nations more well known exports to Piltover are weapons, armor, and . Shurima Piltover trading families have close trading ties with the cities of Shurima, such as Kalamanda, Urzeris, Nashramae, Tereshni, and Bel'Zhun. The City itself was built on top of an old Shuriman outpost known as Oshra Va'Zaun. Individuals, organizations, and trading families have frequently exploited the nations natural resources such as Hextech Crystals and Ancient Shuriman Tombs. The Piltover Explorers Guild is infamous for hiring explorers in search of old Shuriman artifacts and relics. Stonewall Piltover trading families have close trading ties with the city-state nation of Stonewall, such as Clan Medarda with Councilman Aj Ni Noorin. One of the nations more well known exports to Piltover are Dunpor milk and curds. Zaun As the two leading city-states in the development of hextech, Zaun and Piltover have a deep competitive rivalry, both vying to be the ones directing the future of techmaturgy on Runeterra. Smuggling campaigns are frequently orchestrated by Zaunite thieves; the valuable technologies obtained are then later sold on the black market all across Runeterra. The two cities also share deep historical, social, and cultural connections, as Piltover (literally and figuratively) rose from the foundations of Zaun. Trivia General= * Notable members of Piltover society are: ** Adalbert Arvino, Aviet, Boswell Holloran, , , Cella Allabroxus, Colette, Corvin Revek, Ekalavya, Elicia Ferros, , Gemma Ferros, Hakim Naderi, Jago Medarda, , , Praveen, Rhodri Ferros, Sofia Arvino, Stanwick Pididly, Stevan Ferros, Uberti Cadwalder, , Vaido Violante, Vishlaa, Zindelo. * Piltover was inspired by and fantasy genres. ** Most of Piltover's interiors have a distinct style to them, while the exterior architecture is a mix between Art Deco and Steampunk. This mix between artistic styles can clearly seen on the crest of The Piltover Police Department. ** Other video game cities that share the same fantasy genres and similar designs are and . Both of which are from the . ** The Debonair and Hextech skin lines reflect this artistic design choice. It is also noted that follows this trend as well. *** Piltover may be a wordplay on (variants: , Ltava, Fuldaha, Moldau, etc.), loaned into Common Slavonic from wilt ahwa "wild ea" (stream). * , , , , (also ), , and (also ) are hextech inventions. * Piltover has even made huge strides in developing and machines that make life easier. However these contraptions are not quite robotics in the modern sense- these golems aren't programmed with code, and they are each bespoke, one-of-a-kind creations made by expert artisans. * The clans of Piltover jealously guard their secretes, their supplies and the craft for making machinery around tapping into magical power. * Residence of Piltover are referred to as "Piltovans" or "Piltovians". ** Some of Zaun's citizens refer to Piltovans as "Pilties". * The sea level is different on one side of the channel that divides Piltover. For ships to cross from one side to the other an impressive contraption capable of lifting and lowering boats was constructed. * In an effort to find new wealth in foreign countries the Ferros Clan led by Elicia Ferros ( ancestor) went on an expedition to Shurima there they found crystal . Only a few were brought back to Piltover and then used to fuel early Hextech devices. |-|Skins= Alistar HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Alistar Anivia HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Anivia Annie HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Annie Blitzcrank PiltoverCustomsSkin.jpg|Piltover Customs Blitzcrank Braum MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Braum Caitlyn OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Caitlyn Caitlyn PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Corki HotRodSkin.jpg|Hot Rod Corki Galio DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Galio Galio HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Galio Garen SteelLegionSkin.jpg|Steel Legion Garen Graves MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Graves Evelynn SafecrackerSkin.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn and Pickpocket Twitch Ezreal DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Ezreal Ezreal PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin.jpg|Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Irelia AviatorSkin.jpg|Aviator Irelia Janna HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Janna Jarvan IV HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Jarvan IV Jayce DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Jayce Jayce FullMetalSkin.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Jinx MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Jinx Kog'Maw HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Kog'Maw Lux SteelLegionSkin.jpg|Steel Legion Lux Miss Fortune MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Poppy HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Poppy Riven PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Shen PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Shen Singed HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Singed Sion HextechSkin.jpg|Hextech Sion Trundle ConstableSkin.jpg|Captain Volibear and Constable Trundle Twisted Fate PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Twisted Fate Twitch GangsterSkin.jpg|Gangster Twitch Vi DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Vi Vi OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Vi Xin Zhao SecretAgentSkin.jpg|Secret Agent Xin Zhao Zilean TimeMachineSkin.jpg|Time Machine Zilean Media Music= ;Related Music Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow - Login Screen| Vi, the Piltover Enforcer - Login Screen| Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Login Screen| LCU - Login Screen| Camille, the Steel Shadow - Login Screen| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) Instrumental League of Legends Cinematic - Season 2019| Season Start 2019 - Commencement - Login Screen| Sylas, the Unshackled - Login Screen| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Music Get Jinxed| Camille Comic| Book of Thresholds Yuumi Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Piltover crest old.jpg|Old Piltover crest Piltover concept.jpg|Old Piltover skyline 1 Piltover old.jpg|Old Piltover skyline 2 Piltover Hextech Language 1.png|Piltover Hextech Language 1 Piltover Hextech Language 2.png|Piltover Hextech Language 2 Piltover Merry-Go-Round.png|Piltover Merry-Go-Round Piltover Sentry Robots.png|Piltover Sentry Bots Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 1.png|Heimerdinger's Laboratory, Piltover Jinx Get Jinxed Storyboard.jpg|Get Jinxed Storyboard Jinx Promo 2.png|Jinx Promo Jinx GetJinxed concept 01.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 02.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 03.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 04.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 05.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Jinx GetJinxed concept 06.jpg|Jinx: Get Jinxed Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Georgel) Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|The Heist promo 1 All hands board.jpg|The Heist promo 2 Ekko concept 36.jpg|Piltover clock concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Alexandr Pechenkin) Ekko concept 37.jpg|Piltover clock concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Alexandr Pechenkin) Piltover Awaken concept 01.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Piltover Awaken concept 02.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Efflam Mercier) Piltover Awaken concept 03.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Piltover Awaken concept 04.jpg|Piltover "Awaken" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 03.png|Piltover in the Book of Thresholds 1 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 04.png|Piltover in the Book of Thresholds 2 Bandle City Book Of Thresholds 05.png|Piltover in the Book of Thresholds 3 See also * Main Piltover Page * Piltover Universe Page * Progress Day cs:Piltover de:Piltover fr:Piltover pl:Piltover pt-br:Piltover zh:皮尔特沃夫 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Piltover